The Darkrai
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: A young girl named Kida is forced to go live with her aunt Alice , and her cousin , in Alamos town. When she gets there she is overcome with a strange feeling ,and its pulling her towards it. Who or what is trying to communicate with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody its me DragonPrincess 1999 , and this is my very first FanFicion!

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon but if i did , lets just say Darkrai would have alot more screen time.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

As I looked down from the hot air balloon , I was in deep thought about seeing my Aunt Alice , and my cousin my long orange hair flowed in the wind, I could feel something strange in the felt strange , like somethimg was pulling me towards it.

" Hey kid,is this your first time in Alamos town?" The man driving the balloon asked.

" Yes, and its so beautiful here." I said shyly, looking down at the upcoming ground.

" Ok ,well here we are kid,Alomos town." He said opening the balloon door.

"Thank you." I said , walking out of the balloon.

"Hey do you need a guide to show you around?'' he yelled out to me.

"No, but thanks anyway."

"Ok but be careful the city is no place for a little girl.'' he warned.

" I will.'' I said.

As I ran through the streets I couldn't believe what that man in the balloon said to me.

''Urg why do people always think I am helpless, just because I am 8 years old does not mean I can't take care of myself.'' I thought .

After a few hours of site seeing the town I decided to go to the I got there i sat on a bench, and took out a speical leaf out of my pocket.I placed it at my mouth and started to sound that came out was so pretty it made me close my eye, and relax.

About 10 minutes later i heared foot steps coming towards me. I opened my eye to see three kids about 2 years older than me.

"Hey kid I like that necklace your wearing, can i take a look at it." the first kid asked,with an attitude.

Cluching my golden heart shaped necklace I firmly said no.

"Well then I guess we have an a newbie in town.'' The second kid said.

"Yea, lets show her who are the bosses in this town.''The third kid announced , grabbing the pokeball around his belt.

"Yea lets show her." The other two said, with a grinnch like grinn.

"Lets go Houndoom!'' Kid number one yelled ,letting out a verly large houndoom.

"Lets do this Zangoose!'' Kid number two snickered.

'' Last but not least ,go Luxray!'' Kid number three anounced.

When all there pokemon was out of I got up and started to run for my life.

''Houndoom ,Zangoose,Luxray, go and bring us that necklace.'' kid number one yelled

The pokemon nodded and stared after me.

As I ran deeper into the garden I could sence that something was there, other than the pokemon chasing I saw a path much different from the other paths.I turned around to see if the pokemon were still behind me. They were there and coming towards me at high speed. Having no other option I turned, and ran down the mysterious path.

I was starting to get tired so i began to slow at the upcoming pokemon i thought to myself.

'' Why does this kind of stuff have to happen to me.''

What will happen to our hero?

Why is her necklace so important?

What is this stange feeling haunting her?

Will I ever get around to cleaning my closet?

All will be revealed in the next chapter!

( PS: sorry for the cliffhangers, there will be alot of those.I also promise that I will update very soon)

SO PLEASE REVIEW,BECASE I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews ! Well here is Chapter Two, also thank you PETER THE ROCK for helping me with the catagory and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I DRAGONPRINCESS1999 DO NOT OWN POKEMON,I ONLY OWN KIDA!**

As I looked at the upcoming Pokemon behind me ,I could see their red eyes piercing through my glare was so fearsome that I stopped in my tracks, parylized with fear. When they got a little closer I ran for my life.I ran,and ran until I stopped in a beautiful clearing. It was surrounded by big pine trees that smelled like beedrill honey. Catching my breath i could since a strong aura in the air .It was like I was trying to breath out of a straw I heard a loud SNAP. Quickly turning around I saw that the pokemon chacing me was now right in front of me. Oh no I am done for I thought as i saw a luxeryar approaching me .''Lux lux'' shouted the luxeryar lunging towards me. I quickly dodged the attack when suddenly I could not move anymore. As I collapsed onto the soft grassy ground I could see the luxuryars face grinning with delight. As I layed there the houndoom stared to step closer and closer to my motionless body. I tried to move so I could quickly escape for the evil pokemons cluches, but my body would not respond. Giving up all the hope I had left, I thought to myself " Is this the end for me?'' As I layed there listening to the sound of the up comeing houndoom I gentley started to close my crystal blue eyes, when suddenly a glimps of black and white caught my eye.''What could that be?'' I thought to myself in shock.''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.'' shouted the evil houndoom in pain. What is going on?'' I thought . Then suddenly the cries stopped and all I could hear was the sound of the pokemon running back to there trainers. As my vision got blurrier and blurrier, I could see a tall dark figure standing next to me. It suddeny picked up my motionless body, and started to carry me somewhere else. All i could see was darkness as I fell unconseous.

(ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER )

My eyes started to open slightly ,but my eyelids were to heavy to open my eyes fully. I tried to move but a stinging sensation came over me .'' Don't try to move yet the effects of the spark take a while to stop.'' A voice in front of me said. As I looked up I could see a tall fighter with long white hair that covered his left eye, and on his neck was a red jaw like coller. He kind of looked like a pokemon, but my vision was still too blurry to tell. '' I can't see'' I said softly. '' Don't worry'' he said. '' You will be able to see in a few moments.''

Sure enough my sight came back and I could see once more. As I looked around, I could tell we were in a different clearing. It was much bigger than the first one, and it was surrounded by a mixture of tall oak and pine trees with a few cedars too. The cedars made the clearing smell like a Chrismas tree. Ohh Christmas, what fond memories.

When I looked to the left of me, there stood the figure that saved me. He was much taller than i thought and was so mysterious. He was black all over and had long white hair that covered his left eye. I could also see his jaw like coller around his neck.'' Who are you ?'' I asked softly ''My name is Darkrai.'' he said in a very deep voice. That names seems so familiar I thought to myself. "Am I able to move yet?'' i asked , '' Yes you should be able to move by now'' he answered. I slowly tried to get up, and to my suprise I was now able to function normally. As I stood there trying to keep my balance ,he just glared at me.

Suddenly Darkrai just disappered into his shadow. '' Hey where did you go?'' I asked looking around trying to find him. '' I am behind you'' he groaned. I slowly turned around to find him right behind me glaring down at me.''That is sooooo cool !'' I shouted lunging towards him. Then I quickly put my arms around his legs ( because i was too stort to reach any higher) . I could feel him tense up for a moment but then he relaxed.'' So is this where you live? '' I asked letting him out of my hug. ''Yes, I have lived here for years.'' he said , while crossing his arms.'' Cool, it's so pretty here.'' I said grinning slightly.

''Well thanks for saving my life and all.'' I said trying to sound grateful.

''Your welcome, and now that you are better you can go home .'' he replied.

''I don't have a home, I live alone since my partents got kidnapped three months ago by Team Rocket." I said , feeling like I was about to burst out into tears.

'' But I could stay with you and try to repay my debt to you in the process.'' i said anxiously.

''I don't think that will work out well.'' he said sounding surprised.

'' Oh please I don't have anywhere to go , and when i repay you I promise i will leave

you alone.'' I pleaded.

"Uh, all right ,but only until you repay me.'' he sighed.

'' Yea ,does that mean we can be partners?'' i asked.

''Sure but first i need to know your name.'' he said

''Oh i almost forgot, how rude of me. My name is Kida Kimposhy, but you can just call me Kida." I said boldly streching out my hand so he could shake it.

''Partners.'' he said , while grasping my hand a little too hard.

As I pulled my hand away from his, I stared to clap them together with joy .''Oh we are going to be the best of friends" I said gleefully.

''We will play together,watch scary movies together, and eat alot of pizza. Then when we are done with the pizza crust we can pretend that they are swords , and wack each other with them ,just like me and my mom use to do.'' i said joyfully.

Shaking his head in disbelief Darkrai thought to himself,'' What have i got myself into? This kids CRAZY!"

**Well I hope you all liked this please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Dragonprincess out!( peace)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Also sorry for the late update I had a bit of writers block, but it is finally here the third chapter. So Enjoy!**

**(PS: Kida is now 15 years old)**

**Disclaimer: I DragonPrincess1999 Does not own Pokemon, but if I did Darkrai would have a lot more screen time!**

**( 10 years later)**

(Kida's POV)

My eyes slowly opened as the morning's light hit them. With a loud yourn I quickly got up from the ground that I slept on, and brushed off the dirt that was on my pink mini dress. Then looking around I saw Darkrai laying beside a tree fast looks so cute when he is asleep.I thought as large growl came from my stomach. Man I'm so hungry, I think I should go to the berry orchard and bring something back for me and Darkrai to eat. With another growl from my stomach I started to walk tords the orchard.

As I walked though the garden to get to the orchard, I saw a lot of Pokémon playing happily around me. They looked as if they had not a care in the word, splashing and playing like there was no at them reminded me of how i met Darkrai, I was so lonely back then until I met Darkrai. He was the one who restored the happiness within my heart. I will do anything to protect our friendship , no matter what it takes.

Finally I arrived at the orchard gates. The gates were tall and golden. There was a plank in the middle of the doors that read"WELCOME TO BERRY ORCHARD WHERE YOU CAN FIND ANY KIND OF BERRY". Then opening the gates I walked in, and started to look for some Peacha berries for me and Darkrai to eat. Looking around I saw a lot of berries all shapes and sizes. Then after a while of searching I finally found the peacha berries. I took of my long blue cloak and started to pick the berries, and stuffed them all into a my cloak that I used it as a bag.

On the way back the Pokémon that I saw earlier were still playing happily. Looking at them gave me a large smile on my face. They looked so cute and adorable that I could hug them and never let go. Then turning left, I walked down the dark path where me and Darkrai lived.

When I entered the clearing, I saw that Darkrai was still asleep. Man how long can he sleep? Maybe I should wake him up. Then a sudden idea popped in my head."Hehehehehe." I thought to myself as I put down the cloak full of berries, I lunged tords Darkrai. **"AWWWWWWWWWW." **I heard him yell when I landed right on top of him." Good morning sleeping beauty, its time for breakfast!" I said getting up from him. He stood up and looked down at me angrily. **"Kida why in the world would you do that?!" **He said in an annoyed out my tong it answered him a kiddy voice." Because I wanted to." He looked down at me for a few moments and started to walk tords the cloak I had set down**." What am I ever going to do with you?" **He muttered as he sat down.I walked over to him and sat down beside him, as we started to eat.

After we were done eating I decided that we should play a board game. So I walked over to the large oak tree and got the game Mouse trap from the bushes where I keep it. I blown off the dust off the box, but sneezed loudly as the dust particles entered me nose.

" Hey Darkrai, do you want to play mouse trap?"

**" Kida do you remember the last time you played a board game?''**

"Darkrai, don't you dare speak of it!"

" **You tried to win the candy land game and..."**

" Darkrai this is your last warning!"

**" And then I won and you were so sad."**

" Darkrai!"

**" So I asked you what was wrong."**

"Don't you dare say it!"

**" And you sayed that since you didn't win. You were unable to transport yourself to candy land."**

" You spoke of it, and you promised you wouldn't!"

**" Well you're the one that said we should play a board game.''**

" Yea, but you didn't have to speak of it. I was only Eight back then, so I didn,t know better."

Suddenly Darkrai turned his head and looked back at me. **" Kida." **He said in a whisper voice." Yea?" . Then picking me up he started tords the bushes. He answered me in a cold voice. **" I want you to hide in the bushes, I since that someone is coming."** Then setting me down in the safety of the bushes, he walked back to where we were standing before. Peaking only my head out of the bushes I thought to myself." Who could it be, on one ever comes this far into the garden."

**Who is coming tords them?**

**Are they friend or enemy?**

**Will I ever clean under my bed, or keep stuffing stuff under it?**

**All your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Dragon Princess sighing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I'm back!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. There are going to be a lot of those. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did this story would not be on fanfiction.**

* * *

**(Darkrai's POV)**

As Kida argued about something stupid with me, I could since another presence that was coming tords us. So quickly I picked Kida up bridal style and quickly walked to the bushes. Then setting her down I told her, **" Stay here where you will be safe, I sense someone coming." **She gave a nod and hid she was safely in the bushes I walked to the corner of our clearing where the presents was stronger.

Taking a big breath I smelt the air smelt like candy and popcorn, so I knew exactly who it was**. " Come out you annoying fuzz ball." **I shouted. Then out of nowhere Mew suddenly appeared, ." Hi Darkrai, how did you know it was me?" She giggled**." I smelt your horrible sent from a mile away." **I said. " Oh Darkrai why do you have to be so mean to me." She sighed. **"Because**** I don't like you."** Hearing this she got a sad look on he face. **" Why are you hear." **I said trying to break the silence between us. " Oh yea, Arceus wants you to come back to the Hall of Origins." She said happily.

I could not believe what she had just said. Arcues would never want me back, I was the one he sentenced to live on that horrid New moon island. I did deserve it,I was putting everyone in a Dark Void. Back then I could not control my powers so it happened often, that is why i am not in the Hall of Origins now**.**

**" Why would Arcues want me back." **I asked. She paused for a minute, but then said," He said that your sentence is over and that you must come back now." Her smile got bigger.** "Well I'm not going." **I replied, Because I knew that if i went I would have to leave Kida." But Arcues told me that you have to come!" She answered. "**Why?"** I asked. " I don't knew he just told me to come and get you, and if you don't come he will come and get you himself."

Why was Arceus so determined to have me back, I thought. Also if I didn't come he would come and get me himself, then he would find out about Kida. I could not take that chance, because if he found out about her we would be separated**. "Can I think about it?" **Mew gave me a strange look, but nodded," Shure, but if you do decide to have to be at the Hall of Origins tomorrow at 8 pm." she replied." Fine.'' I said while crossing my arms.

" Well See you later Darkrai!" She shouted as she flouted away. Then turning around I headed tords the bushes where I had left Kida. In my mind I could not stop thinking about what I should do. If I go to the hall of Origins I would never get to see Kida I didn't go Arcues would Find out about us and he might separate us forever. Either way I might not see Kida again.

* * *

**( Kida's POV)**

As I peaked my head out of the bushes ,I saw Darkrai talking to a cute pokemon. It was so cute that I wanted to hug it and never let go, but Darkrai would probably get me off of it one way or a while I saw the pokemon give Darkrai a strange look. I wonder what's happening, i thought. Then the pokemon turned around and waved good-bye as it flied away.

Suddenly Darkrai turned around and started to walk back tords me. He had a worried look on his face that made me worry too. I then got up and walked up to him. He looked down at me with his crystal blue eyes.

" Whats wrong?" I asked.

**" Nothing."**

" Oh come on I know something is wrong so spit it out." I gave him a weird look.

**" Kida, Tomorrow I am going to have to go to the hall of Origins."**

" Oh, is that you can go and I'll wait for you to come back."

**" That's the thing, I will not Be coming back." **He looked as if he was about to cry.

" Then I'll come with you." I said looking at him in shock.

**" No, you can't humans are not allowed, also if Arcues found out about you he could kill you."**

" Why?"

**" Because you know too much about the Legendries."**

I looked up at him as warm tears fell from my eyes. Darkrai had told me long ago about the legendries , but I never thought they could be that cruel. I didn't want to leave Darkrai, he is my only friend in the world. What am I going to do?

* * *

**What will happen to our hero?**

**Will he only friend leave her forever?**

**What is the color of my under where?**

**Find out in the next chapter. ( except the under where part)**

**DragonPrincess out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Everyone I'm back!**

**Thing are really going to heat up in this chapter! HHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

* * *

**(Kida's Pov)**

Darkria looked at me as tears fell from my eyes. I saw in his eyes that he was sorry, but the look he had just made it worse. "Darkria I don't want to leave you! Your me best friend." I cried. "I** don't want to either, but I can't risk you getting you got hurt I would never forgive myself. "**He sighed. "Well I'm willing to take that risk so I can be with you.

I looked into Darkrai's eyes as they widened to my reaction. "Kida** I..." **I cut him off. "I'm going with you and we are going to ask Arcues if I can stay with he says that I can stay then our prayers will be answered. If he says no then lets hope for the best" I looked back up at him, while tears still fell from my eyes. "**Kida**** you are really going to take that risk for me?" **He asked as he wiped the tears from my face. I nodded my head yes. He started down at me for a while then Finally answered**," Fine, but you must be careful the power of the legendries is strong, I don't want you to get hurt." **He sighed.

I knew I was taking a huge risk, But I would do anything for Darkria even if it meant I could die. "I will, I promise." Now only had hope on our side that the great Arcues lets us stay together. I can't take the loneliness once who would keep Darkria company. Only hope was on our side.

* * *

**( A few hours later)**

**(Kida's POV)**

I started to pack my bags for the trip ahead. Thankfully, I do not have a lot of cloths so my bag will not be very heavy. Score one for me! I would have made Darkria carry it anyway.

After I put everything in my bag I looked to see if I had everything. There was another pink dress for emergency, My mouse trap game, another pair of blue biker gloves, and my secret teddy bear named General Fuzzy _( Thankfully only Darkria knows about my teddy bear!) _Now that I knew I had everything I looked up at the Time towers . OMG! It's already 7:00 p.m! We are going to be late!

" Darkrai, come on Arcues said you have to be at the hall of origins by 8:00!" I shouted back at him.

**" I'm coming! I have to get something!" **he said as he turned and disappeared into the bushes.

Then looking back at the time, I sat down and waited for him. _URG_! I thought to myself. Waiting_ is so boring! It feels like he has been gone for hours, even though it hasn't even been a minute yet!_ I looked up at the sky as it was growing dim. I couldn't see the moon which ment it was a New Moon. That means Darkria's powers are unstoppable!

**" Kida, I'm back!" **Darkria said as he emerged out of the bushes.

" DARKRIA!" I shouted as I ran up to him with my bag in my hand.

**" Kida."**

" YEA!"

**" I want you to have these." **He said as he handed me a little wrapped box.

Looking down at the box, I could se that It was wrapped with really pretty paper. The paper was yellow with alot of Pikachus on it, and had a black ribbon at the top. I started to open my gift, while my mind was racing with excitement. _This is the first time that Darkria has given me a gift!_ Then lifting up the lid of the box I saw a pair a beautiful hair pins. They were silver and shaped like a flower, with a sapphire in the middle.

" Their beautiful." I said

**" I got them so they can protect you." **Darkrai said.

" How can they protect me?"

**" They have power beyond the legendary Pokémon that will protect the person who wears it, as long as you believe."**

" AWESOME! Thank you so much Darkria!" I said as I put him into one of my 'super' hugs.

**" You're welcome."** He said as I let him out of my hug.

**" Now let's go or we are going to be late." **He said as he looked up at the time towers.

" Yea, but how are we going to get there. You know I can't fly?

**" Well I can , so all you have to do is ride on my back."**

" Awesome! Presents and flying, this must be my lucky day!

Then with a slight nod from Darkria, I climbed onto his back. He then lifted up his legs from the ground and we started to sour through the sky. As the wind hit my face it brought me back to the memory of my first day in Alamos town. Also the memory of the first time me and Darkrai looking tords the horizon I lifted up my fist and yelled:

" We are off to see the wizard!"

* * *

**I really hoped you all like this chapter! Next it will be time to meet the other legendries!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEED BACK!**

**Well DRAGONPRINCESS OUT! PEACE! :)**


End file.
